Random Track
by Ratu Galau
Summary: Tingkah polah anggota Tim TRF Victorys, hanya dirangkum dalam drabble pendek sebanyak lima puluh tema. Warning inside. Hints of pairing. Birhday-fic for Kazeyana Fami. R&R


**Bakusou Kyoudai Let's and Go © Koshita Tetsuhiro**

**OOC/OC/_Hints of Pairing_/gaje.**

_**50 sentences Challenge.**_

_***~Birthday-fic for Kazeyana Fami~*. **_

**Set Enam**

**-Dari Kagehime~Faria-**

* * *

><p><strong>#1 Warna.<strong>

"Kamu mau warna apa, Go?" tanya Retsu dengan wajah sepertiga penasaran.

"Warna _pink_ polkadot kuning sepertinya bagus, Kak. Yang itu saja!" tunjuk Go antusias. Dengan enggan hati, akhirnya Retsu raih juga _chasis_ abstrak dengan stiker HIV AIDS itu.

"Perbaikan Buster Sonic sebentar lagi selesai, Kak!"

.

**#2 Kisah. **

"Go! Kenapa kau tidak membuat PR ejaanmu?" amuk Bu Guru Tamami. Ia sudah stres duluan melihat tingkah Go akhir-akhir ini.

"Dengar dulu, Bu. Ini ada kisahnya, kok," Go membela diri. "Tadi malam, aku sudah meminta Kak Retsu untuk membimbingku mengerjakannya, Bu…."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu semua berubah ketika Negara Api menyerang."

.

**#3 Ingat.**

"Go, ingat tidak di mana aku menaruh Buster Sonic tadi?"

Go berpikir sejenak. Sesaat, ia menepukkan tangannya. "Iya! Aku ingat, Kak!"

"Di mana?"

"Di dalam hatimu~"

.

**#4 Pilihan.**

Sungguh sulit ketika Jun harus memilih. Ini pilihan kritis buatnya.

"Ayolah, Jun. Kau pilih yang mana? Motif hati sepertinya bagus," usul Chiko. Jun masih menimang-nimang.

"Entahlah. Kupikir Go akan protes jika diberi hadiah dengan kertas kado bermotif feminim."

.

**#5 Buku. **

Ryo menangis. Ini kali pertama Go melihat Ryo seperti itu.

"Ryo… ada apa?" tanya Go penasaran. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ti-tidak, Go. Aku hanya menangis karena membaca buku ini," jawab Ryo sewajar mungkin.

Go tentu penasaran. Buku apa gerangan yang tengah dibaca oleh Ryo. Ia melongok ke bagian _cover_ buku, hendak membaca judulnya.

Buku tabungan.

.

**#6 Getir. **

Josephina memandang getir pada bandara. Malam itu, ia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Besok tim Amerika akan pulang ke negara asal, dan sampai saat ini, Jo belum mengungkapkan apapun pada Ryo.

"Ryo… _daisuki_," ucapnya dalam bahasa Jepang.

.

**#7 Ujung. **

"Nah, Retsu, kamu harus disuntik dulu, ya," ucap suster muda itu dengan wajah berseri-seri—pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa yang ada di dalam selimut adalah Go. Go yang menggantikan Retsu di rumah sakit bergidik ngeri.

Bagaimana tidak kalau Pak Dokter berniat menyuntiknya dengan jarum sebesar bambu runcing, dan ujungnya berkilat tajam pula?

.

**#8 Ketika. **

"Aaw! Awas kau, Kak Retsuuuu!" rengek Go kabur dari rumah sakit secepatnya. Bokongnya nyut-nyutan. Ia dendam kesumat pada Retsu ketika dokter nista itu menyuntiknya secara tidak berperikepasienan.

.

**#9 Waktu. **

"Go, bangun! Ryo sudah datang menjemputmu untuk berlatih," Retsu berulang kali membangunkan adiknya yang masih tertidur pulas. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

"Go. Ayo bangun!"

"Nanti, deh, Kak…," ah, dia malas.

"Go. Sarapan nanti habis."

"Biar saja… aku tidak lapar."

Retsu menghela napas. Hampir saja ia menyerah. _Oke, satu kali lagi. Kalau Go belum mau bangun juga, aku menyerah!_

"Go. Bangun! Shinchan udah mulai, tuh!"

Sontak Seiba bungsu ini langsung tegap. Matanya melebar. "Kak Retsuuuu! Kenapa tidak bangunkan aku dari tadiiii!"

.

**#10 Basah. **

"Go! Hati-hati kalau pakai laptop orang! Lihat, keu ceburkan ke bak mandi dan jadi basah begini, 'kan?" omel Retsu melihat keadaan laptop yang baru ia pinjam dari J.

"Bukan salahku, Kak. Tadi laptopnya panas. Supaya dingin, kurendam dulu di dalam air."

.

**#11 Airmata. **

Go jatuh berlutut. Air matanya jatuh. Wajahnya terlihat hampa. Sedikit ia menggumam.

"Aku telat nonton Shinchan…."

.

**#12 Angin. **

"Nama Cyclone Magnum bagus, yah. Mengingatkanku pada angin dengan kekuatan dahsyat," ungkap Jun. Kini, ia dan Go sedang berunding bersama soal kekuatan Mini 4WD.

"Hm…," Go berdehem. "menurutku malah mengingatkanku pada merek Es Krim favoritku."

_Temukan kemewahan dalam Es Krim Cyclone Magnum! Berhadiah belanja di Maladewa, loh!_

.

**#13 Kelabu. **

_Dear, diary… _

Hari ini awan kelabu menggelantung di langit. Gelap. Sepertinya akan hujan lagi siang ini. Huh… hari ini aku galau sambil shampoan lagi….

Retsu _Speechless_ membaca _diary_ milik adiknya. Kena di mana otak si Go?

.

**#14 Bangun. **

"Go! Bang-

Retsu terkejut ketika melihat adiknya telah bangun dengan sempurna.

"Hehe… Kak. Hari ini aku tidak akan terlambat lagi nonton Shinchan!" tawa Go. Dengan begitu bersemangat, ia berlari menuju depan televisi. Bersiap menonton _Anime_ favoritnya. Televisi telah dihidupkan, mengambil channel yang tepat, dan…

_Selamat pagi, Pemirsa. Benarkan artis Jupeh menobatkan diri sebagai Ratu Galau 2012? Bagaimanakah dengan artis alay bernama Aya Ryudou, pemegang gelar Ratu Galau sepanjang masa menanggapi ini? Ikuti infonya yang akan dikupas setajam Celurit!_

.

**#15 Ambigu. **

"Hei, lihat! Itu ambigu!" Go kecil menunjuk pada mobil putih dengan sirine merah menyala-nyala. Retsu berhasil _sweatdrop_ dibuatnya.

"Go itu ambulans!"

.

**#16 Sentuh.**

Sentuhan itu benar-benar nyaman buatnya. Hangat. Go merasa benar-benar nyaman kali ini.

"Kak Retsu…" desah Go. "Ayo terus pijitnya… punggungku masih pegel, nih."

"Aku bukan tukang pijitmu, Tuan Go!"

.

**#17 Senja. **

Warna ungu sudah mulai tampak di ufuk timur. Lelaki berambut pirang itu menabrak seorang gadis berkacamata yang baru saja keluar dari toko buku. Setelah meminta maaf, gadis itupun pergi dengan terburu-buru.

"Hoi, J, lain kali hati-hati kalau jalan," sahabatnya, Ryo, memperingatkannya. Dilihatnya, J tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. "J?"

J, pria pirang itu bergumam pelan. "Kurasa… aku jatuh cinta, Ryo."

.

**#18 Itu. **

"Uuuh! Go jawab yang benar, dong! Coba jawab peribahasa yang ada di papan tulis itu!" tunjuk Bu Tamami dengan geram.

"Hah? Air beriak tanda tak dalam?" Go membaca tulisan di papan tulis.

"Iya. Apa arti peribahasa tersebut, Go?"

"Air kobokan, Bu!" jawab Go percaya diri. Bu Guru Tamami… jangan epilepsi mendadak, yah….

.

**#19 Tanpa.**

Tanpa pimpinan mereka masih bisa bertanding dengan performa baik. Tanpa pimpinan mereka masih bisa mengatur strategi dengan mantap.

Namun tanpa pimpinan… TRF Victorys tetap tidaklah lengkap.

Harapan agar kaki Retsu cepat pulih kembali mengudara dalam ruang rapat TRF Victorys.

.

**#20 Cermin. **

"Cermin, cermin… siapakah yang paling hebat dalam Tim TRF Victorys? Bukan Kak Retsu, 'kan?" Go Seiba mendapatkan cermin ajaib—entah dari mana. Dengan sombongnya ia bertanya pada sang cermin.

"Tentu saja Go Seiba," jawab si cermin. Go pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hebat ngoroknya, hebat galaunya, hebat _Trouble Maker_-nya, hebat—_**prang!**_

.

**#21 Rasa. **

"Go. Aku haus. Kau punya minum?" tanya Retsu di hari panas terik ini. Matahari tidak tanggung-tanggung memamerkan sinarnya.

"Ada, Kak," ujar Go sembari memberikan termos besar kepada sang Kakak. Pelan, Retsu meminumnya.

"Tapi itu jus paprika, loh, Kak."

—_**Brush!**_

.

**#22 Tidak. **

"Tidak! Jalanan berlubang! Bagaimana kita akan melewati lintasan ini?" pekik Tokichi frustasi. Tentu ia tidak mau Spin Viper terperosok ke dalam lubang.

"Tenang saja Tokichi," ucap Go percaya diri. "ada Pepsoden! Menutup lubang-lubang bahkan yang tak terlihat sekalipun!"

.

**#23 Alasan**.

"Nah Gooo! Apa lagi alasanmu? Kau tidak mengerjakan PR lagi!" wajah Bu Tamami benar-benar terlihat garang sekarang. Matanya melotot. Go hanya bisa cengengesan sembari menceritakan alasannya.

"Kemarin aku sudah mengerjakannya, Bu!"

"Lalu?"

"Tiba-tiba aku pingin makan mi. Aku jauh-jauh jalan ke Belanda cuma buat beli mi. Ini ceritaku, Bu. Cerita Ibu apa?"

.

**#24 Kertas. **

Retsu menggenggam kertas itu. Kertas undian untuk urutan pertandingan musim panas. Pelan-pelan ia membuka kertas tersebut, berharap mendapat lawan yang sepadan dengannya. Ketika kertas telah terbuka…

_Maaf. Anda belum beruntung. Coba lagi lain waktu dengan keberuntungan yang lebih tinggi. Piss. Mini 4WD Fighter._

_._

**#25 Jatuh. **

Sejak kejadian tubrukan di depan toko buku itu, J terus saja melamun. Gusar. Galau. Mau diapakan. Nama dan alamat gadis itu saja ia tidak tahu. Bagaimana mau menemuinya. Hah… jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama memang sulit.

.

**#26 Gores. **

Goresan-goresan pena Go masih terus dibaca oleh Retsu. _Diary_ berwarna biru itu belum lepas dari tangan si mata merah.

Dear, Ganteng—**G**o **a**uh, gaa**teng** banget. Diariku tersayang.

Hari ini aku galau sambil _shower_-an lagi. Aku kalah di pertandingan. Kak Retsu tidak mau meminjamkan suku cadangnya padaku. Aku sengaja menulis ini biar orang yang membacamu sekarang mau meminjamkan suku cadangnya….

Retsu keki….

.

**#27 Lagi. **

"Aduh, Gooo! Apa lagi alasanmu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah membuat PR?" garang Bu Guru Tamami setingkat Super Saiyan.

"Ma-maaf, Bu. Sumpah, kemarin aku mengerjakannya. Tapi aku-

"Apa? Jangan bilang kamu ngerjain PR di bawah _shower_ sambil galau, dan bukunya basah!"

Tepat….

.

**#28 Mata. **

Satu-satunya yang J ingat hanya mata gadis itu. Mata hijau _emerald_ indah yang ada di balik kacamatanya.

"Aku akan coba ke toko buku itu sekali lagi!" tanpa ragu, J pun akhirnya mengambil _coat_, berlari menuju toko buku—tempat di mana ia bertabrakan dengan gadis itu.

.

**#29 Bohong. **

"Go. Kamu tidak bohong kalau PR ini kamu yang kerjakan,'kan?" tilik Bu Tamami curiga. Go cemberut kesal.

"Bukan, kok! Kak Retsu membantuku mengerjakannya!" Go mencoba membela diri.

Bu Tamami menyipitkan mata. "Lalu kenapa ada tulisan ini?"

"Tulisan apa, Bu?"

_Bu Guru Tamami. PR ini saya yang mengerjakan. Bukan Go. Dia mengancam akan membakar seluruh koleksi kartu posku. Mohon ditidak setegas mungkin. Salam, Retsu Seiba._

_._

**#30 Siklus. **

Siklus pacaran itu, kenalan-jadian-pacaran-berantem-putus-jomblo-kenalan lagi.

"Kayaknya pacaran itu sulit, ya Chiko," gumam Jun pelan sembari menimang-nimang niatnya.

"Tenang saja, Jun! Kalau berantem nanti, jebloskan saja Go ke dalam sumur. Dengan itu, siklus pacaran akan terhenti di tengah-tengah!"

.

**#31 Harus. **

"Kak Retsu! Ini harus kau lakukan! Kau 'kan kalah suit kemarin!" protes Go. Dengan wajah pucat, Retsu mengambil gelas berwarna merah itu. Meneguk ludah, mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Kau serius, Go?" tanyanya mencoba menggoyahkan sang adik.

"Tenang, Kak. Kakak tidak akan mati hanya karena minum jus paprika sambil _bungee jumping_," jawabnya ceria sambil menunjuk dasar dari Menara Tokyo di bawah sana.

.

**#32 Hilang. **

Kehilangan keluarga yang dicintai memang sangat menyayat hati. Itulah yang dirasakan J bertahun lalu. Ia kira kecelakaan pesawat telah meregut nyawa saudaranya. Kini, matanya membesar kala menatap sosok di hadapannya. Sosok wanita yang sangat identik dengan dirinya.

"Kakak…?" panggilnya tak yakin.

.

**#33 Arti.**

"Go! Ayo jawab dan jangan ngaco! Jawab peribahasa di depan! Sambil menyelam minum air. Nah, Apa arti dari peribahasa tersebut?" Bu Tamami sudah gerah menghadapi muridnya yang satu ini. Rasanya ia berharap Go bisa menjawab satu saja pertanyaan darinya.

Go nyengir. Bersiap dengan jawaban entah-apa-tidak-bisa-ditebak.

"Artinya yang bikin peribahasa kelelep, Bu!"

"Gooooo!"

.

**#34 Serpihan. **

Retsu menangisi koleksi kartu posnya yang entah kenapa di-_blender_ dengan nista oleh Go. Adiknya bilang, untuk bahan prakarya bubur kertas. Tak tersisa lagi serpihan-serpihan kertasnya, yang ada hanyalah benda setengah cari-padat yang ada di dalam _blender_.

"Goo! Nanti akan ku-_blender_ Magnum-mu! Lihat saja!"

.

**#35 Melangkah.**

Gerbang menuju _go international_ sudah di depan matan. Sudah tentu Tim TRF Victorys tidak akan mundur lagi. Amerika. Cina. Korea. Rusia. Belanda. Ayo, semua di lawan! Melangkah maju! Ketombe? Siapa takut?

—salah slogan, woi.

.

**#36 Pudar. **

Tanpa pemimpin—Retsu—yang sedang di rawat di rumah sakit pun, semangat Tim TRF Victorys tetap tak jua pudar. Terima tantangan semua lawan! Taklukkan arena Mini 4WD! Ini adalah pertarungan mereka! _Live is an adventure!_

—udah dibilangin salah slogan, juga!

.

**#37 Khayal. **

"Chiko… berhentilah berkhayal untuk pacaran dengan Retsu. Dia tidak akan melirikmu," ungkap Tokichi pada adik perempuannya, Chiko.

"Ah, Kakak tidak mengerti! Retsu itu pangeran Chiko tahu!" bantah Chiko yakin.

"Iya tapi…," Tokichi _sweatdrop_ melihat balon khayalan Chiko. "gak mesti Retsu itu naik kuda dan pakai mahkota, kali."

Komikal juga, yah?

.

**#38 tanya. **

_Lucky!_ Gadis berkacamata itu ada di rak buku foto-foto monokrom. Tidak sia-sia perjuangan J menempuh panas terik untuk pergi ke toko buku.

"Itu dia…," gumam J.

Tanya alamat rumahnya. Namanya, dan nomor kontaknya. Nah, sekarang masalahnya, J bahkan ragu hanya sekedar untuk melakukan hal-hal tersebut. Tiba-tiba tidak percaya diri….

.

**#39 Arigatou (terima kasih)**

"Baca di dalam pesawat saja, ya."

Josephina menerima surat dari Ryo. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Hatinya berbunga dengan perasaan nan manis. Sebelum _boarding_, ditatapnya Ryo sekali lagi. Bibir mungilnya ingin sekali berucap terima kasih kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ryo… _Daikirai; I mean Thank you_."

Duh! Ryo nepuk jidat. Jo salah kosa kata.

J tertawa. Ia maju bicara mengoreksi kalimat Jo. "Jo… um…_ the correct one is Arigatou. Daikirai is I hate you_."

.

**#40 Berat. **

Jun terjatuh dari sepedanya. Belakangan, gadis kecil nan aktif ini lebih senang bersepeda dari pada bermain Mini 4WD. Lututnya terluka karena membentur semen. Sakit rasanya saat digerakkan untuk berjalan.

"Maaf, Go. Berat, ya?" tanya Jun yang sedang digendong oleh Go. Kebetulan bocah berambut biru itu lewat saat Jun terjatuh.

"Uuuh! Berat banget! Karung beras!"

—**_Plak!_**

_._

**#41 Pucat. **

Menatap hutan bambu yang ada di depannya, rasanya sungguh angker! Retsu bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan dirinya harus uji nyali di dalam sana. Wajahnya mendadak pucat pasi. Ingin rasanya ia lari dari sini.

"Hei, Retsu. Ada apa? Ayo semangat!" ceria Jun menepuk pundak Retsu. Sontak Retsu kaget dan berlari ketakutan.

"Tidaaaak! Ada Nenek Gayuuuung!"

.

**#42 Sendiri. **

Go paling berani dalam hal uji nyali. Bahkan ia cuek saja berjalan sendirian di dalam hutan bambu yang gelap. Ditambah udara malam menusuk yang memang dingin, uh! Rasanya Go benar-benar kelewat _over_ kalau tidak takut.

"Aku bukan seperti Kak Retsu, ya. Aku tidak takut. Toh, tidak ada yang akan menggangguku!" ungkap Go songong. Tak menyadari sesosok berlumuran darah tanpa kepala tengah mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

**#43 Perak. **

Jun mengusulkan warna perak untuk Magnum. Menurutnya, warna perak terkesan kuat, kokoh, sekaligus menunjukkan keangkuhan, namun Go menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak setuju dengan usul Jun.

"Biru lebih 'gue banget', Jun."

.

**#44 Sayonara (Selamat tinggal)**

Sebentar lagi, NA Astro Ranger akan berangkat. Pesawat akan siap lepas landas beberapa menit lagi. Dengan titik air mata yang mulai timbul, Jo berbalik. Sebelum masuk ke dalam pesawat, ia menyempatkan diri untuk berteriak pada Ryo.

"Ryooo! _Sayonara_! _Daisuki_!"

Wajah Ryo merona—kali ini kosa katanya tepat.

.

**#45 Dulu. **

Dulu, Retsu dan Go selalu saja bertengkar. Entah itu pasal alat tulis, masalah hak pakai toilet, masalah daleman, atau hak kebebasan mengkritik.

Sekarang? Mini 4WD benar-benar membuat mereka akrab.

"Kak retsu jahaaat! Raja iblis! Kenapa kau _blender_ Magnum-ku, Kaaak?"

Er… tidak juga ternyata….

.

**#46 Terlambat. **

Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk menuntut ilmu! Ayo, mulai dari saat ini.

Slogan inilah yang dipakai Go untuk membuka catatan, menuntut ilmu di saat ujian semester tengah berlangsung.

"Cari mati kau, Goooo!" amuk Bu Tamami.

.

**#47 Michi (jalan)**

Menjadi Mini 4WD Fighter memang adalah jalan yang sudah ia pilih. Takashi mengajukan diri dikarenakan kesukaannya terhadap Mini 4WD.

"Nah, saat ini, inilah cabang jalan yang kupilih!" ikrar teguh Takashi di depan gerbang sekolah. Menggenggam bunga mawar segar. "Tunggu aku, Ibu Tamami!"

.

**#48 Berubah. **

Sejak dikalahkan oleh Seiba bersaudara, J yang dingin telah berubah menjadi pemuda ceria. Kini, ia bahkan tak ragu membagi senyum kepada orang lain. Entah ia tidak tahu harus berterima kasih seperti apa lagi kepada Retsu dan Go.

.

**#49 Menunggu. **

Lama ia menunggu sang kakak di depan pintu masuk sekolah. Hujan sudah semakin deras dan hanya kakaknya yang membawa payung.

"Uuuh! Kak Retsu lama!" rengeknya Bosan. Tak lama, Retsu datang, berlari menuju Go.

"Maaf, Go. Aku kebagian piket tadi. Nah, ayo kita pulang," tuturnya sembari mengembangkan payung. Pulang sepayung berdua dengan sang adik.

.

**#50 Palsu. **

Kemenangan palsu. Retsu akan sangat terhina jika lawannya sengaja mengalah, atau menang WO. "Itu sama saja tidak menang!" Rutuknya.

"Bukan hanya Kakak. Aku juga akan merasa terhina, Kak!" tambah Go. Ah, memang kompak kakak-beradik ini.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p>~Fanfiksi ini dipersembahkan untuk Kazeyana Fami. Selamat ulang tahun, ya, Nak :3 Biasanya Fami rajin, nih, liatin Typo saya :D<p>

~Kalau dicermati, ada kisah tersembunyi di dalam drabble tema ini. Ada yang bisa nebak?

~Gadis cinta pandangan pertama J adalah OC. Jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan.

~Fanfiksi ini juga memuat _hints of pairing_.

~Jangan timpuk saya atas keabalannya _**#plak**_

_**Review? Semoga kau suka, Fami :3**_


End file.
